hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Magus
Magus was a Stickpage RHG created by Anubis. He is a black stick figure with yellow pupiless eyes. He later either retired or became inactive, but he still exists through ShadowRose's stories. He is a member of Ministry. Background Magus is the High Priest of the temple of Anubis. As such, he is a powerful mystic and necromancer. His job as priest is to guard the sacred temple and protect its most famous possession, the Book of the Dead, from poachers and raiders. He spends most of his time assisting Anubis in properly burying the dead, collecting souls, judging them on the scale of justice, and guiding them to the spirit world. He also does general spirit work and maintenance around Earthrealm as needed. Magus has a close bond with the spirits of the dead and many of them assist him in locating other spirits around Earthrealm. They can freely float around in spirit form with a veil of protection by Magus’ ethereal magic, or physically through his reanimation techniques. He knows that there is corruption all around Earthrealm so, with the help of Anubis, he made an Ankh staff. The Ankh’s primary purpose is to absorb energy in all its forms and purify it before sending back out into the world. This tool is especially adept at absorbing and purifying dark/demonic energy. It also has the same ability as the scale, being able to judge and punish a soul by absorbing a portion of it. He can summon this weapon at will and seems to only work when he is holding it. The anger he originally had upon entering Earthrealm seems to have been quelled to a certain extent by the ankh as well. This anger stems from how badly the living treats their dead, as opposed to how sacred they were back in the days of Egypt. Earthrealm has fallen into the habit of misuse, abuse, disrespect, and outright corruption of the dead. As such, he absolutely loathes traveling in earthrealm and spends the bulk of his time in the spirit realm attending to the business of spirits. Otherwise, he is rather calm and silent but still has a quick temper, as he finds merely existing in this realm gross and annoying. Weapon/Abilities Egyptian Staff * Absorb - The staff can absorb any type of energy based attacks(i.e. energy, black magic, chakra, etc.) and convert it to energy for Magus to use. * Exorcism - Concentrates Etheric spirit energy around the Ankh that can be hurled at the opponent. It is his most powerful attack and has a wide area of attack with longer range. A hit from point blank range can paralyze the opponent or even rip out their soul. * Sacred Curse - This is an ancient and sacred Egyptian weapon, so any human that tries to use it will instantly die. Others will have their soul slowly drained. Sarcophagus He can trap people inside it for a short time or imprison them by charging the coffin with their soul energy. Teleport He can instantly teleport through the spirit realm or travel through the ground like a zombie. Ground is less tiring than spirit teleport but takes longer. Soul Pressure With focus, he is able to have omniscient sensory awareness of his immediate environment while luring and absorbing soul energy. The pressure impacts the opponent like strong gravity which increases as they weaken. Soul Manipulation He can energize a soul that explodes when it find it's target, or send it out as a spirit to haunt and posses the target. A possessed target can be levitated and control remotely it for a few seconds. He can also absorb soul energy by touch(or soul pressure) which allows him to execute a following power: * Enhanced Regeneration * Omni Strike * Final Flash Zombie Spawning Can call forth undead creatures to aid him in battle. They have a hive mind mentality and can live without most of their limbs. He can call up to 7 at first(less if the creature is larger), but the number increases as he absorbs more energy. Resurrection Can call forth up to 3 Rhg characters from The Crypt. They have free will and can communicate mentally with Magus and other zombies/resurrected. Mystic Soul He can revive any dead bodies on the field and has full control over the souls of the dead in his possession. He also has basic mystic abilities such as levitation, water walking, etc. Personality Like the story says, he is calm and silent but still has a quick temper. He is very serious and never spares his enemies, he also gets annoyed at Foxtail a lot. Battles Vs Gunrunner Vs Rosie }} Source http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?39404-Magus-The-Necromancer Category:RHG Category:Inactive Category:Black